


Спокойной ночи

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свет можно выключить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Джедайское внушение здесь работает чуть-чуть по-другому, кто знает, тот поймёт.  
> Хотелось что-нибудь про Жозе-ситха, но сам себе не додашь — никто не додаст.  
> Здесь есть ещё один персонаж, но указывать его в графе будет спойлером.

Все спокойно. Стоит на месте. Лишь пылинки вяло летают в тусклом свете лампы и прячутся в темноте. Скоро и это закончится.

Вот уже полчаса и три минуты Жозе читает газеты, склонившись над письменным столом. Взгляд пробегается по заголовкам, все как одна яркие и манящие. Ничего нового.

Ассистент торопится к нему, прижимает к себе покрепче бумаги. Шаг резвый, жесткий, слышен даже из самого кабинета. Секунда тишины, и с тихим скрипом в комнату проникает еще больше света.

— Извините за беспокойство, — робко звучит сзади. — Можно войти?

Жозе слегка поворачивает голову и прислушивается.

— Вы просили передать вам документы.

Ассистент собирается подойти ближе, но Жозе резко поднимает руку. Один взмах — и документы летят к столу и опускаются на груду газет. Ярко-красная обложка. Посередине — дьявол, окруженный надписью «Манчестер Юнайтед».

— Спасибо, — отвечает Жозе и снова взмахивает рукой. — А теперь ты выйдешь из комнаты и закроешь дверь на замок.

— Я выйду из комнаты и закрою дверь на замок, — без единой эмоции произносит ассистент и уходит вместе со светом.

Пылинки мигом разлетаются от лампы. Воздух дрожит барабанной дробью, покалывая кожу, а спину сверлит насмешливый взгляд.

— Думаю, свет можно выключить, — говорит Жозе. — Ты же не против?

Лампочка лопается, издав предсмертный писк. Тьма сгущается вокруг них, но Жозе, нащупав металлическую рукоять, нажимает на кнопку, и наружу с шипением вырывается красная петля света.

— Ты пришел сюда с одной целью, ведь так? — спрашивает он.

С тем же шипением голубоватый свет отражается от стен.

— Разумеется, — отвечает голос сзади. — Спокойной ночи, Жозе.

Жозе крепко сжимает рукоять.

— Спокойной ночи, Пеп.


End file.
